


Gift

by iloafbread



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hyejoo is a legend, hyunhye best girls, hyunjin is a noob, minecraft au, together they are superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloafbread/pseuds/iloafbread
Summary: In which Hyejoo has a gift for Hyunjin but it's on Minecraft.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello i believe in hyunhye supremacy!! also i've been playing minecraft a lot hence this ridiculous au. yup. i hope you'll enjoy reading anyway hehe

**[ae0ng has joined the game.]**

**antiwatermelonhater:** oh finally

 **antiwatermelonhater:** what’s up loser

 **ae0ng:** aeong

 **ae0ng:** what is this

 **ae0ng:** why am i on top of a tree

 **antiwatermelonhater:** it’s where you belong

 **ae0ng:** HEY WDYM 

**antiwatermelonhater:** hehe

 **ae0ng:** >:(

 **ae0ng:** what do i do!!!

 **antiwatermelonhater:** just make your way down slowly

 **ae0ng:** how

 **ae0ng:** where are u

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i’m down here

 **antiwatermelonhater:** there’s a path behind you so just follow it

 **antiwatermelonhater:** and don’t jump

**[ae0ng fell from a high place.]**

**antiwatermelonhater:** what did i literally just say…..

 **ae0ng:** I DIED

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ye

 **ae0ng:** WHY AM I BACK UP HERE

 **antiwatermelonhater:** there’s a brown ladder that leads you down to the ground

 **antiwatermelonhater:** it’s right behind you

 **ae0ng:** what

 **ae0ng:** joo i see nothing!!!

 **ae0ng:** everything is green up here wdym!!!

 **ae0ng:** the leaves are square!!!!

 **antiwatermelonhater:** smh

 **antiwatermelonhater:** wait

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i’m coming up

**[ae0ng fell from a high place.]**

**antiwatermelonhater:**?!&*@>

 **ae0ng:** I SNEEZED AND MY PLAYER SLIPPED

 **antiwatermelonhater:** just don’t move your controls!!!!!

 **ae0ng:** omg i see your name 

**ae0ng:** why is it floating up

 **ae0ng:** OH

 **ae0ng:** hi :D <3

 **antiwatermelonhater:** puta

 **antiwatermelonhater:** follow me

 **ae0ng:** oOooOoOooo

 **ae0ng:** wow everything is square huh

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ye

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ok so

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i made a base near the ocean

 **antiwatermelonhater:** we need to get there quick bc it’s about to get dark

 **ae0ng:** IS THAT A SHEEP

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i-

 **ae0ng:** it looks so dumb lmaooooo

 **ae0ng:** oh two green creatures are coming towards me :D

 **antiwatermelonhater:** babe run

 **ae0ng:** why are they flashing like that

 **antiwatermelonhater:** uh oh

**[ae0ng was blown up by Creeper.]**

**antiwatermelonhater:** jesus

 **ae0ng:** THEY EXPLODED

 **ae0ng:** AND I’M BACK UP HERE?!@^*!&

 **antiwatermelonhater:** you know the way down

 **ae0ng:** no

 **ae0ng:** i’m staying up here

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ok then

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i’m going back to my base

 **ae0ng:** HEY

 **ae0ng:** COME AND GET ME U JERK

 **antiwatermelonhater:** PUTA YOU KNOW THE WAY DOWN

 **ae0ng:** BUT IM SCARED

 **ae0ng:** HYEJOO ITS GETTING DARK

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ye

 **ae0ng:** HYEJOOOOOOO

 **antiwatermelonhater:** SMH

 **ae0ng:** :((((

 **ae0ng:** OH YAY HI

 **antiwatermelonhater:** hi noob let’s go

 **antiwatermelonhater:** just follow me

 **ae0ng:** as i always do <3

 **antiwatermelonhater:** gross

The two players made their way to Hyejoo’s base without troubles (much to Hyejoo’s content). As the night fallens in the game, Hyunjin’s character was running aimlessly around the base; probably looking around all while Hyejoo was busy making armor for them. Hyunjin returned back to her a few minutes later with a loaf of bread in her character’s hand.

**ae0ng:** JOO I FOUND BREAD :D

 **ae0ng:** there was a whole stack of them inside a chest!!!

 **antiwatermelonhater:** oh you found the chest i reserved for u

 **ae0ng:** ITS FOR ME?????

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ye who else

 **ae0ng:** [x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

 **ae0ng:** omg the emojis aren’t showing

 **ae0ng:** but you know which one is it right <3

 **antiwatermelonhater:** the gross pleading emoji yup

 **ae0ng:** :D

 **ae0ng:** ok i’ll use uwu next

 **ae0ng:** uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

 **antiwatermelonhater:** anyways

 **antiwatermelonhater:** take this and wear it

Hyunjin’s character was motionless and the armor Hyejoo gave her was still levitating on the wooden birch floor. Hyejoo was staring at her computer screen in confusion until Hyunjin’s character hit her, causing her character to lose a heart. 

**antiwatermelonhater:** ow???

 **ae0ng:** that’s for not saying uwu back

 **antiwatermelonhater:** smh

 **antiwatermelonhater:** uwu

 **ae0ng:**.

 **ae0ng:** too late

 **antiwatermelonhater:** uwu

Hyunjin moved her character to pick up the items on the floor and put on the netherite armor before running away from Hyejoo’s character. Meanwhile Hyejoo exited her small workshop area and went after Hyunjin who was seen jumping on a black colored bed when she entered the room. 

**antiwatermelonhater:** that’s my bed

 **ae0ng:** it’s mine now

 **antiwatermelonhater:** yours is literally next to mine

 **ae0ng:** ye 

**antiwatermelonhater:** the yellow one is yours babe

 **ae0ng:** but i want this oneeeee

 **antiwatermelonhater:** but that’s mineeeee

 **ae0ng:** exactlyyyyyy

 **antiwatermelonhater:**.

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ok fine click on the bed to sleep

**[antiwatermelonhater is sleeping.]**

**[ae0ng is sleeping.]**

***Respawn point set.***

**ae0ng:** woah that was quick

 **antiwatermelonhater:** good morning 

**ae0ng:** i slept for one second and it’s day time now!!!

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ye

 **antiwatermelonhater:** anyways follow me

 **ae0ng:** yes honey uwu

 **ae0ng:** where are we going btw

 **antiwatermelonhater:** you’ll see

The girlfriends made their way out of the house and ran back into the woods with Hyejoo leading the way. Hyejoo taught Hyunjin how to kill the monsters while introducing the ones they meet throughout their journey. Luckily Hyunjin is a fast learner and was already collecting some points and loots along the way.

**antiwatermelonhater:** ok we’re here

Hyunjin was introduced to a giant building when she lifted up her character’s point of view. She glanced at Hyejoo’s character that was crouching and standing back and forth as if they were making their character dance.

**ae0ng:** HELLO WHATS THIS

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i made a tower out of melons

 **antiwatermelonhater:** just finished it a few hours ago

 **ae0ng:** WHAT

 **ae0ng:** didnt you said you were doing a project earlier!!!

 **ae0ng:** omg you lied to me :(

 **antiwatermelonhater:** hey NO

 **ae0ng:** we could have gone on that ice cream date rn :(

 **antiwatermelonhater:** THIS is the project ok!!!!

 **antiwatermelonhater:** and i’ll take you out after this smh we’ve talked about this

 **ae0ng:** hmmm :(

 **antiwatermelonhater:** uwu

 **ae0ng:** :(

Hyejoo laughed when Hyunjin turned their character around, indicating she was sulking.

**antiwatermelonhater:** hey hey

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i’ll buy you chicken wings and iced americano later

Hyunjin turned her character around and hit Hyejoo’s character for the second time.

**ae0ng:** you’re appeasing me with food again!!!!!!!!

 **ae0ng:** THE AUDACITY

 **ae0ng:** i can buy those myself yk!!!!

Hyunjin’s character faced the other way around again.

**antiwatermelonhater:** hmmmmm

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i will let you kiss my face for 3 minutes

 **ae0ng:** MAKE IT 5 

**antiwatermelonhater:** 4

 **ae0ng:** 3 MINUTES

 **ae0ng:** take it or leave it

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i-

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ok

 **ae0ng:** :D

Hyunjin made her character jump a few times, hit Hyejoo for the third time and then ran inside the melon tower.

**ae0ng:** oOoOoOooo

 **antiwatermelonhater:** smh

Hyejoo trailed behind Hyunjin’s character and ran past them when they stopped near the door. The interior was similar to an actual lighthouse where it was just a flight of spiral stairs. However the ground in the middle was filled with water for some reason. Hyunjin tried to peek into the small pool in which she ended up falling inside.

**ae0ng:** AEONG

 **ae0ng:** HELP

 **antiwatermelonhater:**.

 **antiwatermelonhater:** there’s a ladder at the corner

 **ae0ng:** oooh

 **ae0ng:** ok i’m safe :D

After the little incident, Hyunjin quietly let her character follow Hyejoo’s character on running up the spruce stairs. It was taking a while to reach the top as Hyejoo had constructed the tower way taller than it looks from the ground. Much to Hyunjin’s surprise, Hyejoo set nothing but torches in each corner of the top.

**ae0ng:** so this is the thing you wanted to show me?

 **ae0ng:** the reason why you forced me to get minecraft is for this??

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ye

 **antiwatermelonhater:** but that’s not all

 **antiwatermelonhater:** you can’t see it now

 **antiwatermelonhater:** gotta wait till night time

 **ae0ng:** WHAT

 **ae0ng:** we’re gonna stay here for a few hours????

 **antiwatermelonhater:** no just for a few more minutes

 **ae0ng:**??????

 **antiwatermelonhater:** look at the sun above

 **ae0ng:**.

 **ae0ng:** this game doesnt make any sense

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ye

 **antiwatermelonhater:** btw i think i left my hoodie at your place

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i can’t find it anywhere 

**ae0ng:** oh

 **ae0ng:** i’m wearing it rn

 **ae0ng:** hehe 

**antiwatermelonhater:** of course you are

 **antiwatermelonhater:** bring it later pls

 **ae0ng:** no it’s mine now

 **antiwatermelonhater:** :|

 **ae0ng:** it’s comfy c:

 **ae0ng:** and it has your scent too uwu

 **antiwatermelonhater:**.

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ok it’s almost night time

 **antiwatermelonhater:** look at the sunset

 **ae0ng:** never saw a squared sunset before

 **ae0ng:** OooOo the moon is pretty

 **ae0ng:** WOAH THE STARS

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ye

 **antiwatermelonhater:** hyunjin

 **antiwatermelonhater:** look to your left

Hyunjin did what she was told. As she faced her left side point of view, there was something being displayed probably a few chunks away from where they are now. It was a sentence being made out of lanterns, torches, lava and magma blocks - Hyejoo must have taken a while to get it done. Hyunjin doesn’t know what to feel about it however. Her character was not moving now from Hyejoo’s perspective.

**antiwatermelonhater:** do u like it?

 **antiwatermelonhater:** hyun?

 **antiwatermelonhater:** babe

 **antiwatermelonhater:** puta

 **antiwatermelonhater:** helo???

 **ae0ng:** hi

 **ae0ng:** when we meet later

 **ae0ng:** the first thing i’m gonna do is

 **ae0ng:** punch your cute face

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ok but with your lips right

Hyejoo snickered in her seat. It wasn’t April’s Fools nor Valentine’s Day but she had the motivation to build something ‘special’ for her girlfriend. Constructing ‘Hyunjin you’re a noob <3’ for 13 hours shouldn’t be worth it but seeing the way Hyunjin reacted to it made it feel it was worthwhile. As if Hyunjin knows her partner was now laughing behind the screen, she marched towards them and hit Hyejoo’s character repeatedly until they fell off from the tower. 

**[antiwatermelonhater fell from a high place.]**

**ae0ng:** WAIT

 **ae0ng:** I DIDNT MEAN TO GO THAT FAR

 **antiwatermelonhater:** shajhsks

 **antiwatermelonhater:** it’s okay i deserve it

 **ae0ng:** >:(

 **ae0ng:** why am i dating you!!!

 **antiwatermelonhater:** bc i’m cute

 **ae0ng:** correct!!!

 **ae0ng:** BUT WHY

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i’m sorry i’ll make it up to you <3

 **ae0ng:** yea you better >:(

 **antiwatermelonhater:** hehehe

 **antiwatermelonhater:** okie you can quit now if you want

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i’ll be at your place in an hour or so

 **ae0ng:** it’s okay

 **antiwatermelonhater:** hmm?

 **ae0ng:** i’m ready to leave now

 **ae0ng:** so i’m going to your place instead

 **antiwatermelonhater:** oop okay

 **ae0ng:** aeong

 **ae0ng:** see you in a few!!!

 **antiwatermelonhater:** okie

 **antiwatermelonhater:** ily babe

 **ae0ng:** gross

**[ae0ng left.]**

“She loves me too.” Hyejoo said to herself and exited her Minecraft world. She received a text from Hyunjin a few seconds later, one that brings a smile on her face. The latter has sent her a middle finger emoji and a heart emoji accordingly. Hyejoo didn’t get to reply yet as Hyunjin requested for a FaceTime call. 

“On second thought, do you think we should match our outfits?” Asked Hyunjin as soon as Hyejoo accepted the request. She was seen to be going through her closet while leaving her phone possibly on her dressing table. 

Hyejoo hums for a second as she lazily gets up from her chair. “I just wanna wear a t-shirt.”

“What color?”

“I don’t know,” Hyejoo was now forcing herself to browse through her own closet. When she finally decided on a top, she showed it to Hyunjin. “This one.”

“Of course it’s black.” Hyunjin deadpanned. “Okay, I’ll wear something similar.”

“Bring my hoodie.”

“Don’t wanna.” Hyunjin sing-songed in a playful manner. “It’s mine now.”

Hyejoo groaned in annoyance but her irritation only lasted for a second when she heard Hyunjin’s hearty laugh from the other line. “Everything mine is yours I guess.” She concluded in defeat.

“Yes.” Hyunjin smiled. “Okay no, I’m just joking, Joo. I’ll bring it with me.”

“Thank you.” Hyejoo grabbed her towel. “I’m gonna hang up now. Need to shower.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin went closer to her phone and smiled when she saw Hyejoo was pouting on screen. “Can we play more Minecraft tomorrow?”

Hyejoo’s eyebrows raised in wonderment. “You wanna play more?”

“It’s fun!” Exclaimed Hyunjin. “Except the part where two Creepers blew up on me.”

Hyejoo laughed at that. “Okay sure. We can play more tomorrow. Mm… maybe I’ll create a new world for both of us to start anew.” 

“That sounds exciting already.” Hyunjin said. “Alright, I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

“Okay.”

“Aeong.” Hyunjin kissed her phone screen. “Love you.”

“Gross.” Hyejoo commented but she did the same anyway. “Love you too.”

They ended the call at the same time. Hyejoo threw her phone onto her bed and headed to the bathroom, all while her thoughts were filled with going on Minecraft adventures with Hyunjin - Maybe she should do more crazy stunts on them along the way as well. 

“That’s it, I’m bringing her to the Nether and pushed her off a cliff.” She said to no one and closed the bathroom door while snickering to herself. “Bro she’s going to kill me for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> i could probably turn this into a series but i'm in the middle of destroying a village in my minecraft solo world these days so yea....


End file.
